Broken hearts
by dawseyfan
Summary: She left him for a reason. Would he be ready to give a new chance to that love? A new #dawsey story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _I know, here I am writing a new story when I have some unfinished, but I read a book last week - Something borrowed - and I just had this idea. I had to write it when I still have inspiration for that, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review, please!_

* * *

"Hi..." said Otis when he saw Severide in the locker room. Within 10 minutes they had to be in the conference room with Chief Boden to receive the instructs of the day, but before that he needed to tell who he had seen the day before.

"Hi..." Severide replied as he slipped his bag into the cabinet.

Otis thought for another few seconds whether or not he should tell who he had seen yesterday near his apartment. Certainly, the presence of this person in their lives was significant, especially for the lieutenant of the truck.

"Do you have a minute?" Otis decided to take the risk and talk to Severide.

"What is it this time?" he said annoyingly. "I'm not going into that competition you're planning at Molly's."

"It's not that." Otis locked his cabinet before taking a look around, no one else needed to know what he was going to say, at least not now.

"Okay, go ahead..." Severide locked his locker. Otis got closer to Severide and dropped the bomb:

"I saw Gabby yesterday ..." After speaking he was even more relieved and waited for Severide's reaction.

"What did you just tell me?" Severide was surprised.

"I saw-" Otis began.

"Don't..." Severide looked around, other people didn't need to know that, not now. "Are you sure it was her?" he said almost whispering it.

"Yes... I was inside my car in front my building when I saw her across the street..."

Severide just shook his head, wondering what that might mean: What was Gabby doing in Chicago?

"Did you tell anyone else about this, does Cruz know it?" Severide asked.

"No, I wouldn't tell anyone, but the question is-" Otis said apprehensively.

"What?"

"Calm down... when I saw her, she was taking some boxes out of a moving truck ..."

"Damn..." Severide ran a hand over his head. "That's bad... I don't think Casey knows that."

"Are you going to tell him?" Otis was worried about his lieutenant's reaction.

"I could, she has been gone for 3 years now, he can't still be so angry... I think…" Severide implied.

"But they haven't broken up in good terms... we all saw his reaction... and it was the worst possible..."

"Yes, you're right..." Severide thought for a few seconds. "Let's wait a few more days... maybe he'll find out by himself or maybe she told him she was coming back, nobody knows." Severide shrugged.

"I don't believe he knows, he's been in a good mood these days, and we know when he's not..."

"You're right."

"Look ... you've already agreed with me twice in this conversation, I think I've already won my day," Otis said playfully, but Severide wasn't impressed.

"Let's go… Chief Boden will send a troop to us if we don't go now".

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"... Yes ... No ... Antonio said he was coming to help me, but I think it's impossible, you know how busy he is..." Gabby was talking to her mother on the phone.

"There are many things to organize... I might well anticipate our flight-" Camila said. Gabby's parents were on vacation in Mexico, Gabby presented them with this trip for their 30-year anniversary.

"No way, you're already helping me a lot by taking care of Guadalupe..." Gabby said as she looked at the mess that was in her apartment. She hired a company to set up cabinets in the kitchen and bathroom, and assemble some furniture she had brought from Seattle.

"You know it's a pleasure to take care of her and she's not a little girl anymore, you know, she's a big girl, she told me yesterday..."

"Oh my god, she's only five years, imagine her when a teenager..." Gabby sighed.

"Life, unfortunately, was very cruel to her, you know, losing her mother so soon..." Camila spoke thinking about everything Guadalupe had lived already.

Gabby got sad when she heard her mother.

"So it's a good thing she has you, now she's going to have a chance to be happy, right?"

"Right... I don't think it was a good idea sending her with you and dad... you had to be having fun and not caring for a child-"

"We've already discussed this, haven't we?" Gabby's parents insisted that Guadalupe should go with them, it would be a kind of early birthday present, her birthday would only be next month.

"Yes, sorry... I miss her so much..."

"Soon she'll be with you, don't worry... she misses you too..."

"Is she still asleep?" Gabby asked as she took out old medicine books from one of her boxes.

"No, she and your father are in the hotel pool... they are two little fish before I wake up they were already gone," Camila replied with a smile.

"They are having the time of their life..." Gabby smiled too.

"Yeah..." they were silent until "have you talked to Casey yet?"

"No, but I intend to do it today... I'd rather he knew from me... we didn't break up in the best way, however..."

"I know... although it's going to be all right, believe me!" her mother tried to give her a shot of enthusiasm.

Gabby heard knocks on the door.

"Ok ... I have to hang up, the crew I hired just got here."

"Alright, I love you, call if anything happens."

"I will, I love you, I'm sending a lot of hugs and kisses to my two little fishes." They laughed and turn off their phones.

A few hours later

When Gabby was approaching Matt's office at the firehouse, he was coming in her direction.

"Casey-"

"I have nothing to talk to you! Leave!" He said angrily, then he entered his office and closed the door on her face.

Gabby was speechless.

* * *

 _Next day - at morning in Gabby's apartment_

Gabby was laying half naked on her bed, there was a thin sheet covering her lower back. She was sleeping. Matt was watching her. For Matt, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He used to say that to her every morning, as usual, she had fought him at that, because her hair wasn't on point, or because she had a gob of saliva trailing from her mouth. He didn't care, she was his girl, his fiancée, after two years together, he asked her to marry him, but like a big wave, he was crashed against the shore. She did that with him. She left him.

Carefully he got up from the bed, put his boxer on, grabbed his pants and t-shirt on the floor. He took one more look at her and this time he left her.

Casey turned on his phone and saw multiple calls from one person, Heather. So he called her back.

"Baby, where are you? I called you a dozen times…"

"I'm sorry, my battery died… and I was with the guys, we had breakfast together…" he was already lying, what comes next, he thought.

"You are coming to home, I mean my house?"

"I-I have a construction job today, I didn't tell you that?" he tried to seem confused to her, she needed to buy his second lie, he didn't have any condition to see her in that moment.

"You didn't… I think we see each other tonight?"

"I call you, ok?"

"Ok…", something wasn't right, but she decided not to push him, "… I love you!"

"I love you too!"

He was in so much trouble!

* * *

 _ **Note** : I imagine you have some questions, and I will answer them in the next chapter. I will explain what happened at the firehouse when Matt and Gabby for the first time after her incoming in Chicago and then the scene in her apartment._

 _The name Heather sounds familiar to you?_

 _Leave reaview._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thank you for the reviews.

Google translate helped me here, sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _When Gabby was approaching Matt's office at the firehouse, he was coming in her direction._

 _"Casey-"_

 _"I have nothing to talk to you! Leave!" He said angrily, then he entered his office and closed the door on her face._

 _Gabby was speechless._

 _Refusing to be ignored by Matt, Gabby abruptly opened the door to his office; he was sitting on his bed, head down._

 _"I said I don't want to talk to you! Can you leave, please?" he said pointing at the door._

 _"No, I can't and I will not!" she crossed her arms as a form of defense._

 _"So I'll leave," he said getting up, and Gabby positioned herself in front of the door, preventing him from leaving._

 _"What's going on with you, Matt?"_

 _"Really? You want to know?" he snapped. Gabby opens her mouth to respond, but Matt didn't wait for her answer: "You went away, leaving everything behind, your friends, your fiancé, the house we bought together, and you come back now after three years as if nothing had happened? Is that enough for you to understand how my mind is now?"_

 _"I always told you that I would come back, that was always the plan..."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry if I didn't know about with your plan..." he said throwing his hands into the air._

 _"I'm not here to fight, I just thought you should know through me that I'm back ..." she said in frustration._

 _"Thanks for the consideration, now you can go!" and he turned his back to her._

 _They fell in silence for a few seconds._

 _"You know... I never stopped thinking about you while I was in Seattle, I called you a few times, and ... you never answered my calls-" a tear ran from the corner of her eye. "I often thought about going back, but I thought maybe you would not take me back, you know?"_

 _Matt said nothing and kept his back to her._

 _"It was not my intention to hurt you... about Seatle... Actually, it was my mother who signed me up for their program..."_

 _Matt frowned at the last part of Gabby's speech. He never knew Camila was responsible for that. In fact, he never gave Gabby a chance to explain why she was applying for a vacancy in Seattle._

 _"... I was in shocked when I learned that she had done this without telling me, and I only knew when she told me that I had got the job. I wasn't going, and that she should give it up-"._

 _Matt turned to look at Gabby. "To me, she made it very clear that you wanted to go, and that I shouldn't avert your bright future..." he said sarcastically. That lead to their discussion at Mollys in front of everyone._

 _"I know what she did, she said it to me after everything at Molly's..." Gabby was referring to the day when they discussed "...I confronted her about it"._

 _"And yet you decided to go to Seattle, didn't you?"_

 _"Matt, you left me alone in our house..." she said as tears rolled down her face, "... I went to Severide's house countless times to speak to you, and you have always refused, and you didn't answer my messages... " Gabby was sobbing. "What was I supposed to do? Tell me, what?"_

 _Matt didn't answer her, just stared at her._

 _Gabby looked around and looked at him again, "I thought after all this time... we could... I don't know... be civilized with each other at least, but if you don't want to talk to me or have me around... I will respect your will..."._

 _They looked at each other for a long minute and Gabby left his office._

 _Half an hour later Severide knocked on Casey's office door and stepped inside. Matt was standing, near the window, staring at something out there._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I'll be," Matt replied quickly._

 _"Okay ... I-I'll tell you something..." Severide started to speak cautiously._

 _Matt turned around._

 _"Otis came to me this morning and said he saw Gabby..."._

 _Matt narrowed his eyes._

 _"I was waiting for an appropriate time to tell you..."._

 _Matt just nodded his head._

 _Gabby was sleeping soundly when she heard knocks on the door of her apartment and her doorbell ringing. She woke up scared, looked at the clock on her bedside table, it was 8 o'clock in the morning. She got up from her bed, picked up her robe, and put it on. The knocking on the door continued. "I'm going!" she yelled. "Who can it be at this hour?" she murmured._

 _She walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Her eyes widened and she unlocked the door._

 _"Matt? What are you-" he cut her off. His lips took over her mouth, kissing her hungrily, Gabby's reaction came two seconds later, kissing him back. He lifted her in his arms, and she encircled his waist with her legs. Using his foot, Matt closed the door behind him. After a couple of minutes of making out on the couch in living room, they were in Gabby's bedroom undressing each other. Gabby's moans could be heard from anywhere in the apartment. Gabby's excitement has increased every time she heard Casey call her name. Her hands were pressed on his butt, adding a little pressure, while he was holding on the headboard, thrusting into her even deeper. One second round later, they were spent and fell into a deep slumber._

 _Gabby woke up an hour later and found the side of Matt's bed empty. She wrapped herself in the sheets and looked around the apartment, but he was gone. She didn't know what to think._

* * *

 _Present day_

A week has passed since the last time Gabby saw Matt. She didn't receive any call from him or message during that time. And she had no intention of calling him, he knew where she lived, if he wanted to see her or something, he would know where to find her. Besides, she needed to focus on the tasks forward. Today, she would enroll Guadalupe in her new school. She would study at the same school as her nephews: Eva and Diego.

Having Guadalupe in her life was a big surprise, she was the daughter of Anna, someone Gabby met almost as soon as she moved to Seattle. She had hired Anna to clean her house once a week. After two years working for Gabby, Anna discovered that she had cancer, and was already at an advanced stage. Since Anna had no family in the United States, Gabby became a great friend when she decided to help her in her final moments, and seeing how Gabby cared for her daughter Guadalupe, she asked in her last moments of life if Gabby could look after Guadalupe. After Anna's death, Gabby went to court to obtain Guadalupe's guard and after a relentless fight, she got it. Guadalupe was her adopted daughter. She is a child full of life and conquered people in her special and charismatic way.

Gabby was also looking forward to her job interview at Chicago Med also. So, after enrolling Guadeloupe at school, she headed to Chicago Med. While she was at emergency reception asking for information...

"Gabby, is that you?" the person asked unsurely.

Gabby turned around and saw a longtime friend: Heather Darden.

"Hey... how long... how are you?" Gabby spoke excitedly.

"I'm fine, but you look wonderful," she replied shyly.

"Thank you... and... I'm sorry... you know... I couldn't come, but I want you to know that you have my condolences..." Gabby was referring to the death of Andy Darden a year ago, Heather's husband.

"Thanks!" she said with a sad look.

"You work here?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, I actually have an administrative job here, I just came to check on a situation down here..." she said awkwardly.

"Oh, I guess you can help me. I have an interview here and I don't know where to go..."

"Ah... you need to go to the third floor, that's where HR works..." she said looking quickly over Gabby's shoulder as if looking for someone.

"Okay, thank you!" Gabby looked at her watch. "I have to go, we'll talk later?"

"Of course... later..." she said weakly.

Before Gabby could left...

"Heather, Casey is looking for you," a nurse said. "Your boyfriend can't stay one minute away from you, hun?" she smiled at her.

"Boyfriend?" Gabby said confused.

"Gabby, I... I can explain..."

"Matt, is it your boyfriend, Heather?" she asked with a little irritation.

"Yes... We-"

Gabby looked around and saw Matt coming out of one of the OR, dressed in his work clothes. He saw her after a few seconds, then noticed Heather beside her. He couldn't quite read her gaze at him, but certainly wasn't any good. Unable to take a step toward where they were, Matt saw Gabby turning and walking away.

* * *

Please leave a review!


End file.
